


The Adventures of a Werewolf

by Viking_Bench



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, Leaving Britain, Marauders, Parselmouth Ginny Weasley, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Smart Harry Potter, Werewolf, Werewolf Harry, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_Bench/pseuds/Viking_Bench
Summary: During his third year Harry was turned into a werewolf. Read about what new adventures he will be a part of.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. The First Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Smallville or Superman.

“Now see here boy.” Vernon Dursley began as he held his nephew up by his throat with his fat hands. “After what you did to poor Marge last summer, we have come to a decision. You are never stepping another step into this house again as long as you live. If you do, there will be hell to pay.” Vernon then opened the door and physically threw Harry out of the house followed by his trunk and owl.

Harry sat still on the curb outside of the house in shock. He couldn’t believe that he had been thrown out. He knew he would be in trouble, but he never expected to be thrown out. The only place he knew he could stay at the moment was the leaky cauldron. He knew he could stay there a few days at least.

Looking through his trunk Harry found a piece of parchment, quill and ink and wrote a letter to Sirius.

Sirius

My aunt and uncle threw me out and threatened me should I return to them.

I’m heading over to the leaky cauldron for a few days, but I can’t be there during the full moon.

Harry

He opened Hedwig’s cage and fastened the letter to her leg. “Here you go girl. Go find Sirius for me please.” As he watched his faithful owl fly away he called the knight bus. Harry was glad that the worker that worked today wasn’t as chatty and he actually enjoyed the journey.

“Hello Tom.” Harry greeted the barman when he reached the leaky cauldron.

“Hello there Harry. I didn’t expect to see you this soon into the summer.” Harry shrugged his shoulders but didn’t bother to explain why. “What can I do for you?”

“I need a room for a few days.” Tom looked a bit suspicious but didn’t say anything. Harry suspected that while he was curious he knew it was bad for business to butt in. Instead he reached behind the bar and pulled out a key.

“Here you go Harry. Room 13, the same as last summer.” Harry thanked him and grabbed the keys. “Do you want food sent to the room?”

“Some pie and mash please.” Harry paid Tom before heading to the room. Harry had just managed to unpack some clothes before the food arrived. Sitting and eating Harry started thinking about the last few days of his last school year.

While Hermione and Ron thought that the rescue of his godfather Sirius Black had gone off without any problems, it wasn’t the truth. Only Dumbledore, Poppy, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin and Sirius knew the truth. While he and Hermione has hidden from their past self in the forbidden forest the werewolf Lupin had headed straight for them. He and Hermione has been separated and while alone he had run into the werewolf. Harry was both scratched and bitten severely before buckbeak arrived and chased him off, but sadly it was too late. Harry had contracted lycanthropy. He had laid there on the ground in pain when he suddenly felt a strong pressure from his forehead. Harry cried out in pain as his scar split open and black mist and gunk left his scar before the pressure stopped. He transfigured some bandages and bound the wounds before magically repairing his clothes.

After staying a few days extra in the hospital wing a few truths he wanted hidden came out. Harry had had several long conversations with both McGonagall and Dumbledore about his schoolwork. They were surprised when it came out that he had downplayed his abilities and his intelligence after constantly being punished by Vernon and Petunia if he did better than Dudley in school. Harry was made to promise to work to his full abilities from now on. If he worked hard enough over the summer he would be allowed to test into ancient runes and arithmancy.

Having finished his food, Harry got undressed and took a long look at his scars. The bite mark that made him a werewolf was on his left shoulder, his shoulder had hurt since the bite. He had scratch marks going from his left shoulder to the middle of his back and deep scars on his forearms. He had several smaller scars covering his upper body. The one real scar on his lower body was a scratch to the outside of his left knee that was causing him some discomfort. He had a second vote mark on his right hip. It was a miracle that he was not only alive but avoided detection with his injuries. Letting out a deep sigh Harry went to bed and soon fell asleep. 

It was the following day, after a visit to gringotts that Harry decided to upgrade some of his belongings. Looking around he saw that he was very close to the trunk shop so he headed there. At the bank Harry had visited the family vault and retrieved the family grimoire so he could learn his family magic. He also opened a new vault where he transferred 10000 galleons that he invested in both the muggle and the wizarding world. He did also learn that he was the heir of Slytherin since he not only defeated the previous heir, but it turns out that his mother came from a line of Slytherin that was thought to have been squibbed out. 

In the trunk shop the walls were all lined with trunks of all sizes, from small child trunks to massive trunks that reminded Harry of Russian dolls. Harry saw that his current trunk was one of the basic standard ones. Looking around he saw a beautiful trunk, larger than the standard, with seven locks on it.

“A true beauty of a trunk if I have ever seen one.” Harry turned around and saw the owner, a middle aged man with curly brown hair and very short red brown beard. “Samuel Trunk Mr Potter. And yes, with a name like mine I felt obliged to own this shop.”

“What sort of trunk is this?” Harry asked with interest. He found the workmanship incredible.

“This my friend is the latest in trunk design. A seven room trunk that is the same size like a normal trunk. Iron oak and abraxan leather enchanted permanently featherweight. To choose which compartment you want to see you just open the trunk with that lock.” Harry was amazed by the possibilities of that trunk. He knew immediately that he needed to have it.

“I want one.” Samuel snorted in amusement.

“I figures. Come here and choose what you want each compartment to show. Depending on what you choose the cost varies. Do you want to add anything to the look of the trunk?” Harry thought for a moment as he followed the man.

“I want to add the Potter crest.” Samuel nodded in understanding. That was something he didn’t know about. The Potter family crest had a green and yellow background with a stag’s head in the foreground. He also now wore the signet ring for Lord Potter on his right index finger. The ring had a stag’s head on it. Being Lord Potter didn’t give you anything in the magical government, not a seat on the wizengamot or anything, but he does get a positions as one of the royal wizards when he’s reached the age of majority. A position he shared with the Black, Greengrass and Bones family. He followed Samuel to a desk where he found a list of compartments he could choose between. 

"I want the first compartment to bee a normal trunk compartment. It will make everything easier to find." Samuel nodded and wrote it down on a piece of parchment. "The second compartment i want to be a bedroom. The third a library, the fourth a potions lab, the fifth a training/dueling room, the sixth a greenhouse and finally the seventh a magical creature enclosure." Samuel wrote it all down before making a copy and sealing the original upp. 

"This will be possible to do. Now you must choose the furniture for the different rooms and the types of dueling dummies for the fifth compartment. I must warn you that you will need to add the plants and creatures for your sixth and seventh compartments on your own." Harry spent the next two hours working with Samuel before being informed of the cost and that it would take one week to make the trunk. Harry paid for it before thanking him profusely. 

The next shop Harry went to was Madam Malkin where he bought a completely new wardrobe, both muggle and wizard, with everything from casual wear to formal wear to a suit and dress robes. The next shop he entered he bought dueling robes from spoon hide. He had negotiated to get some things from the bailiff from the goblins. A small amount of blood and venom, a tooth and finally a pair of dragon hide dueling robes. Sadly it could take months to get those robes done so he would need something in the meantime. Harry quickly dropped off his new clothes in his room, dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt and got a quick lunch before heading out again. This time Harry stopped at a shop simply called "Wizarding Accessories". When he entered he saw a shop full of jewelry, many of which was enchanted. 

"Can i help you?" Harry looked up to the second floor where the voice came from. He saw a young woman with wavy blonde hair and green eyes. His eyes followed her as she walked down to the ground floor. 

"I walked past and this store looked interesting."

"Well we have lots of things here. Non magical jewelry if you want to try your hands at enchanting, necklaces that protect you from minor hexes, armbands that glamours you and rings that detect love potions in you drinks and food." Harry looked at some of the things that he saw and they were very beautiful jewelry. He thought for a moment before taking a bit of a leap. 

"I already have a ring that can detect potions." He held up his signet ring causing the woman's eyes to widen momentarily. "I was thinking of a pair of earrings, but I don't know what type I want." The woman nodded and took a good look at him. 

"Follow me. The name's Freya by the way." Harry followed Freya to a back room that was full of earrings of animals and different coloured jewelry. "These earrings are a bit different. They were invented by the Crouch family to help teach you languages. Each jewel represent a language. You wear one of the earrings in your ear and put the jewel in its mouth and in about two months time you will be fluent in the language. They also look very stylish."

"That sounds great. I have to buy one." Freya laughed softly before leading him to the wall where a list of the languages were. 

"When you buy your first earring and jewel, you get a second for free. Here are the languages to choose from." Harry looked over the list and immediately chose the first language. 

"I'll take Latin and…" He couldn't choose so his converted his eyes and pointed his finger at the list. "...Arabic." 

"Good." She picked up two gemstones. The first was mostly transparent, but with a very light pink tone. The second one was a rich, royal purple colour. "The pink one represent Latin while the royal represent Arabic. The earring itself takes the form of an animal that goes through your earlobe, clings to your ear and ends up above your ear hole so to speak." Harry took a look at the animals he could chose from before seeing one that surprised him. 

"I didn't expect there to be a basilisk on here."

"Ahh, it was on its way to India but somehow one ended up here. I have tried to sell it for two years now."

"I know that snake hold higher standing in India and that it's considered a blessing to be a parselmouth there, but I didn't think A British family would make a product with one depicted on it." Harry looked up into her eyes. "That being said. I want it." If she was surprised she didn't show it. Instead she lead him to a chair in the corner of the room. 

"Which ear do you want it in?" 

"My right. I am currently having another earring custom made for me. Do you think I could get a simple golden ring for my left ear in the meantime?" Freya padded Harry's chest as she positioned herself behind him. 

"No problems. Now this earring will be a bit different as it will go through your ear in multiple places. It will go through your earlobe from behind before slithering up a bit of your ear before going through your cartilage. It will then loop around the top of your ear and go through your ear from the front again. The head will come down a bit before ending in on the top of your ear. When you place the gemstone in it, the mouth will open and you will place it behind the fangs and the eyes will turn a matching colour." Harry gave a small nod and braced himself for the pain he was expecting. When none came he turned around to find an amused Freya standing there. He reached up and touched both his ears. On his right he felt the basilisk eating and on the left he felt the ring. 

"Huh?" 

"I used charms so you wouldn't feel anything." Freya conjured a mirror so Harry could look. He couldn't help but feel like they fit him. He saw that the green door Latin was in the mouth of the snake. "Every earring is sits itself uniquely to the person buying it and I must say that yours fit you perfectly." 

"Thank you so much. I love them." Just as Harry had payed and was about to leave he was stopped by Freya who grabbed his shoulder. She leant forward and whispered in his ears. 

"My jewelry is charmed to stay on, even during your monthly transformation." Harry looked up in fear at her. "I won't tell. I was bitten ten years ago when I was nineteen."

"I was bitten the last full moon." 

"That explains it. Don't worry, I won't tell on you, but when you have your new earring come here and I'll charm that too for you." 

"Thank you Freya." Harry left d knew that he was dead tired now, so he left to the leaky cauldron to sleep. 

Harry woke up the next day from a tapping on the window. Looking up he saw Hedwig with a letter tied to her leg. He opened it and s that it was the response from Sirius.  
Harry

Remus will be there six in the evening today to pick you up and bring you here. 

Sirius  
He smiled to himself before getting dressed in the same clothes he wore the previous day. He reached up and felt the earrings and couldn't help but smile that the dream of living with his godfather was finally coming true. Getting dressed, making sure he brings his enchanted wallet that's tied to his vault and eating a big breakfast, Harry left to the one shop he had really planned to visit today. 

"Hello Mr Ollivander." Harry greeted as he entered the wand maker's shop. 

"Good day to you Mr Potter. Holly and phoenix feather a most unusual combination." Harry couldn't help but feel like the old man was looking straight through his soul. "What can I do for you today?" 

"I recently went through some big changes." Ollivander pierces Harry with his eyes before they softened and he thought he could ser sympathy from them. "Ever since that night my wand has felt… I'm not sure how to explain it properly but cold and distant. It's been uncooperative and my spells don't work properly." Ollivander took a look at the wand and rolled it around in his hands. 

"This wand seems to have rejected you." He pulled it behind his desk and looked up at Harry again. "You will need a new one."

Harry was happy as the process of procuring a new wand didn't take nearly as long as the first time. On his fifth wand he felt a reaction and the wand spewed out silver sparks. Ollivander's eyebrows raised at that.

"Curious, very curious." Harry couldn't help but smile at the memory that phrase brought up. 

"I'm sorry, but what's curious?" Ollivander's eyes twinkled in amusement. 

"It seems mister Potter, that you are destined for two wands."

"What do you mean two wands?" 

"If the connection of a wand feels weaker then it should and silver sparks appear, that wand is to be a backup wand to the true match." He looked at the wand in Harry's hands. "11 inches, blackthorn and jackalope antler. This is a wand made by my namesake that lived two hundred years ago. He travelled the world and experimented with unusual combinations. I can only guess that this wand will be good in combat from the blackthorn."

Finding the wand that fit him perfectly this time sadly took longer than expected. Twenty five wands later and he finally felt the familiar warmth spread through him. Looking at the wand in his hand he saw that it was a beautiful red colour. 

"This wand mister Potter is made by the same wand maker as the previous one. 11 inches made with bloodwood. The core is made from the heartstrings of a dragon entwined with the hair of a demiguise. Like the other wand I can't tell you the strength and weaknesses of this wand, but I do believe it's a good one."

"Thank you sir. I'll buy some wand holsters too please."

Having fixed his problems with his wand, Harry ended up in Flourish & Blotts looking through the books. 

"Do you need any help." Mr Blotts one of the owners asked. 

"Do you have any books that might help me in potions?" The old grey haired man laughed good heartedly pronouncing his wrinkles. 

"This book right here." He pointed at a book called "Wizarding sweets and how to make them". Harry couldn't help but look sceptical, but this only made the old man more amused. "This book was made by the owner of Honeydukes. The recipes on this book are easy to follow, every step is explained properly and they use every fundamental aspect of potions brewing. Many of these recipes are the bases of their real products." Harry grabbed the book and flipped through it quickly. He felt that it would be fun to make his own candy. 

"Thank you for the help." In the end Harry ended up with the books for arithmancy and runes for third years, further more advanced books on potions making, herbology and care of magical creatures. He also found books on subjects outside of the school curriculum about darker combat magic, spell crafting, enchanting, wards, occlumency and legilimency. As the clock finally approached five he went back to his room and packed before ordering dinner. 

Harry was halfway through his steak and kidney pie with mash and gravy when a man with wooden down clothes entered the bar. The man saw Harry and headed towards him. 

"Hello Harry." The man greeted. Harry heard how the joy that had been there a few weeks ago had disappeared completely. Looking up at him Harry saw how tired he looked, how he seemed to have aged several years in just a few weeks. 

"Hi Remus, please sit." Remus pulled out a chair and sat down heavily. "Do you want any food?" 

"No thank you, I ate before I left." Remus waved him off and Harry kept on eating. "Harry In so so sor…"

"Don't you dare apologise Remus." Harry interrupted the older man. "What's done is done. Does it suck? Yes. But I won't let it control me, so it shouldn't control you."

"I'm glad you're still able to look at this in such a positive light." Remus said with a smile. "What have you been up to these two days?" 

"After a quick visit to gringotts where I got this." Harry lifted his right index finger and called forth the ring so Remus could see. His signet ring was magical in such a way that it could not only identify potions in his food and drinks but he could chose to wear it or remove it with a simple thought. When it wasn't on our was in his vault. "Then I created a new vault that I will use as an investment vault amongst other things. Then I ordered a seven compartment trunk."

"One that looks like a normal trunk?" Remus interrupted. He had leant forward a little, showing his interest. 

"Yes it does. It should be done in a few days time." He then went on to narrate his two days at the alley. Remus looked suitably interested and asked several questions. He did explain to Harry that the language earring was very uncommon as few people knew they existed, they were quite expensive and they many men simply doesn't like the idea of wearing earrings. When Harry finally ended the story he had finished eating. Remiss led Harry with his trunk, he had let Hedwig fly on alone, to an empty alleyway. 

"Please grab on to my arm. This will feel uncomfortable." Harry gripped his arm and felt a twisting sensation as he was compressed and pushed through a tube.

When Harry's get touched the ground again, he bent over and threw up the dinner he had just been eating. 

“That was awful!” He exclaimed before looking up at the amused expression of Remus. “What the hell was that?”

“That my dear godson is apparition. The art of travelling between two points.” Harry threw himself at his godfather in a big hug. Sirius looked a lot better than he did the last time he saw him. He had cut his hair and shaved and regained some of his colour and he wasn’t as thin. Looking around he saw that he was at a sandy beach. He guessed he was on an island by the look of things. Above the beach stood a two story black beach house.

“Sirius, where are we?”

“This is the Black family getaway. An island by the coast of England that’s warded to hell and back. The only way to find this island is if either I invite you or you already know where it is. The ministry has no way of knowing where we are and the trace won’t work either. The only things that can find this place is the owl post.”

“That’s great Sirius. I can practice magic.” Harry exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

“Come on up so I can show you around and you can tell me what you was up to in diagon alley.” So Harry followed Sirius as he showed him the house and explained how the island looked. At the same time Harry talked about what he had been up to after Sirius’s escape. The fact that he wasn’t surprised when Harry said that he had contracted lycanthropy meant that Remus had already told him. When the tour was done all three of them sat down in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

“We need to have a conversation Harry.” Remus began making Harry gulp. “I have been told by Minerva that you held yourself back in school. Why?” Harry looked down at the steaming cup in his hands.

“I was afraid.” That statement hit the two older men hard. “I was afraid of losing my first friend in Ron. I was afraid to lose Hermione who’s so proud of her intelligence. I was afraid to be punished by the Dursleys for doing better in school then their son Dudley.” Silence followed before Sirius found his voice again.

“I can understand why you did it, but it isn’t something I can condone. If you’re afraid to lose Ron by working harder in school and outperform him, then he isn’t worth keeping as a friend. If you’re afraid of losing Hermione by catching up to her, then she doesn’t have your best interest in mind. If you’re afraid of the Dursleys, then work harder so they fear your skill in magic.” Harry nodded sadly as he took Sirius's words to heart.

“It should interest you Harry that Hermione probably won’t get as good grades from this point onwards.” Harry looked at Remus who sat calmly in his chair sipping his tea. The sadness and regret still there in his eyes.

“What do you mean? She’s the smartest person in my grade.” Remus calmly lowered his cup and put it down on the table again.

“The fact of the matter is that not only is she slower in performing her spells then many others, but her biggest issue is that her assignments are often taken straight from the book verbatim and she exceeds the maximum limit.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.” Both men nodded in tandem.

“You need to be able to absorb what you read and condense it down to the most important parts without copying straight from the books.” Harry honestly didn’t know what to say to that so he kept quiet and let Sirius and Remus talk.

“Were you really that disappointed in the magic of the students?”

“Padfoot, you can’t really compare it to those in our years. We were in the middle of a war and worked much harder.” He put up a hand to stop Sirius when it looked like he would interrupt. “That being said, their abilities were nowhere near ours. The only real exceptions are a sixth year hufflepuff called Cedric Diggory.”

“Amos son?”

“Yeah, he show promise. Then there’s the Weasley twins. Harry is the next one that stands out and in the lower two years are Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley.” Harry was a bit surprised that he included the twins.

“Are the twins really that good. Can they compete with the legendary Padfoot, Moony and Prongs?” Sirius was getting excited now. He was practically bouncing and his tongue was hanging from his mouth. This was proof that to Harry that his godfather hasn’t recovered from prison.

“There is a difference between our style.” Remus answered him. “We did massive pranks that often covered big parts of the castle or the student body. The twins does smaller pranks with spells or potions they create themselves. The only reason they don’t actually work hard in classes is because their mother would try to force them to work in the ministry.” When he Remus told him of Molly, Harry heard Sirius mumble something about overbearing banshees.

“What are their plans after school then? They need their education for every job there is.” 

“They plan to open a joke shop.” Harry said as he stopped Remus from answering. “Most of their pranks are products that they plan to sell. I walked in on them working in an abandoned classroom.” The two men stopped and looked at him, turning their heads sideways at the same time making it hard for Harry not to burst out laughing. 

"I can see them succeed." Remus finally said. "They have eyes for development and I think they could create a great shop."

"I plan to invest in their shop."

They continued conversing another half an hour before Sirius finally approached a more serious topic again. 

"Harry, what do you think is the easiest way for a witch or wizard to improve their magical reserves and stamina?" Sirius asked the teenager. 

"I don't know. I know that running is good for your stamina so perhaps it would be good for your magic too."

"That's right, physical exercise. Something must purebloods loath would help you get a leg up on them." Harry was paying rapt attention to what Sirius was saying now. "Tomorrow we're going to start exercising. Before breakfast you will run laps around the island. After breakfast Remus will spend two hours training you in judo. After lunch two hours will go to taekwondo."

"Why judo and taekwondo?" Harry asked the older werewolf. Who was sitting quietly. 

"Besides the fact that I'm a black belt on both? Judo is a great art for when you get in close to your opponents. Taekwondo relies mainly on kicks meaning there is less risk of damaging your hands that need to be able to work your wand. Nobody would expect you to attack the physically either." Harry nodded in agreement. 

"Follow me Harry, I'm show you to your room." Harry raised and followed Sirius up the stairs to his room. The room he was given was perfect for him in his opinion. The walls were a soft red and the ceiling a soft gold. The Gryffindor colours, just not as loud. In the room were a king sized bed, a bedside table, a desk and a chair. Still it fit him perfectly. "Please sit down Harry and we'll talk." Sirius indicated to the bed as he sat down on the chair. 

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked as he sat down on the comfortable bed. 

"First off all. What do you know about the classification of spells?" Sirius asked. Harry wasn't prepared for that type of question so he took a while before answering. 

"I have heard people say that light spells are good and daily spells are evil, but I'm not sure."

"Good answer Harry. The simple truth is that the definition has changed over time. Nowadays the ministry classify spells that they don't either like or understand as dark and illegal." He took a moment to think about how to continue. "The original classification was that healing spells were light magic, spells that caused the target pain or harm was classified as dark. Every other spell was grey. There is one other type of spell. Black magic is magic that causes the caster damage in either soul or sanity. Any questions so far?"

"Does that mean that a stinging hex is a dark spell?" Sirius laughed at Harry's expression. 

"Haha, right or is Harry."

"I would never have guessed. Anyway, please continue."

“The whole reason as to why we are alone having this conversation comes down to family magic. You’re not really supposed to be told about what your family magic is until after your third year which is why Dumbledore never told you about it. You’re a special case, not only are you from the Potter family, but your grandmother Dorea was born a Black, so you can be thought the Black family magic too.” Sirius was more serious than Harry had ever seen him before which told him about how important this subject is.

“If I’m the last Potter, how am I supposed to learn?” Sirius gave him a proud smile.

“Luckily I know everything you need to know about it from James and your grandfather Charlus.” He took a deep breath to prepare himself. “The Potter family magic is unique in that it isn’t aimed at a specific field of magic. The Black family magic is geared towards black magic, the Longbottoms to herbology, the Greengrass family to elemental magic and the Crouches to languages. The Potter family magic is geared towards understanding magic itself. It’s a bit hard to explain but have you ever “felt” magic?”

“Yeah the first time I saw the leaky cauldron, entered Ollivanders and the school.”

“Good. This is the magic you’re born with. Being able to sense magic to a certain degree. To get the full effect you need to go through a ritual that you will perform after your first full moon. After the ritual you will be able to literally see magic, in wizards, creatures and objects all. Every member of the Potter family have at least one area of magic that they are aligned with. After the ritual you will be able to understand that subject instinctually to a better degree. Your father was aligned to transfiguration, we would never have had the knowledge to become animagus without him. Your grandfather was a natural at defence and his brother was aligned to potions. Your grandfather’s younger brother created the sleekeazy hair potion. That is something all Potters are, creators. One Potter created a sword that even the goblin king admitted rivaled one of their creations.” Harry had seen the sword in question in the family vault. It was a beautiful basket-hilted broadsword. The blade was a mix of steel and mithril that nobody knew how it had been combined. The result is a blade that glisten blue. The basket-hilt takes the form of a golden stag where the antlers take the form of the hilt to protect your hands. Green leather covers the inside so no attack can com through the gaps between the antlers. The scabbard had the image of a stag on it. “They create magics and spells, all whom are automatically written down in the family grimoire when created. Because you’re so sensitive to magic you will have better control over it, meaning you will be able to use most spells without incantation without trouble.” Sirius had stood up during sometime when he was talking and was standing now looking out of the window over the night sky with a proud smile on his face.

“You seem to know quite a lot about this subject.” Sirius smile turned sad as soon as the words left Harry’s mouth.

“It should be your father explaining this to you, I’m really only repeating what he told me. Any questions so far?”

“Are the Potters the only ones able to see magic?” Sirius’s smile turned proud as if the question was one he wanted to hear from Harry.

“Many families have recreated a bit of their family magic for general consumption. You’re wearing an earring created by the Crouch family based on their family magic. Gringotts offer their cursebreakers and some witches and wizards the use of a painful ritual created by your many times great grandfather. This ritual gives the recipient the ability to see magic. Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes are from that ritual. When his eyes twinkle he’s seeing magic. The difference between a Potter and the ritual is that it is very draining for Dumbledore to have mage sight active.” He stopped for a moment before sitting down on the chair again. “Now that I think about it, it wouldn’t surprise me if Ollivander can see magic.”

“What about the Black family magic?”

“You remember how I said that black magic damages your soul and psyche?” Seeing Harry nod he continued. “The black family magic is activated through a ritual too. It gives you some protection to the side effects of black magic. You still suffer from it, but you have better resistance to those side effects. It also strengthens the power of your dark magic.”

“I understand.” And Harry really did understand. “Will I go through both rituals this summer?”

“Yes, hopefully at the same time, but we might need to space the rituals out.” He stood up and turned to leave. “Better get to bed, you have an early morning of exercise to look forward to. I can sleep in.” Harry was out like a light only three minutes later.

The next morning Harry shot out of bed falling off the side from having ice cold water dumped on him. Looking up he could see two marauders laughing their hearts out, Sirius on the floor and Remus with his wand in his hand. He reached up on the bedside table and before the werewolf could react hit him with a spell. Sirius laughed harder then before when Remus was suddenly sprouting devil horns.

"Get dressed and ready for a run." Remus said before leaving. Harry meanwhile grumbled about sadistic former teachers as he started to remove his pyjamas. He stopped when he heard the sharp intake of air behind him. Turning around he could see Sirius sitting on the floor, mouth open, staring at Harry's scared torso. Harry realised then that Sirius hadn't seen the damage Remus had done to him before. 

"How are you alive?" He finally managed to get out. Harry didn't answer immediately but got dressed in his workout clothes. 

"Nobody knows." He finally answered. "According to Poppy I should have either died from the pain or the blood loss. It's a miracle that I survived and a miracle that I managed to hide the injuries."

"I'm so sorry Harry." Harry looked at his godfather who had his eyes on the ground, refusing to raise them. Rolling his eyes Harry sent a fur growing charm that the Weasley twins taught him. Fur in all the colours of the rainbow started growing all over his godfather's body. 

"What's done is done. Now I apparently have to run and you should really shave." With that he ran out of his room and put the house. Just as he closed the door, a loud feminine shriek could be heard from the inside. It was a laughing Harry that finally caught up with Remus at the beach. Despite the look Remus have him, he refused to say what he had done and they started running. 

"Now Harry, I'm gonna take this opportunity to talk a bit about what you can expect from you transformation. The thing that will change the most is that your senses will heighten as will your endurance. You will lose your need for glasses, something you can explain away with your family magic. You're unlucky that you room with boys because the smell will be awful." He laughed a bit at the disgusted face Harry pulled. 

"Will my strength increase? I think I read that somewhere."

"That's a common misconception. A werewolf's strength will not increase outside of the full moon's influence. Why else do you think I work out like I do?" 

"Hehe, didn't think about that." Harry focused on running for another minute before another question entered his mind. "Can the wolf influence you without the full moon?"

"That is a difficult question to answer. The simple answer is yes, but it's so much more than that. You will probably become more territorial and might get other wolf characteristics. I can always feel Moony within me and he sometimes voices his opinion, but nothing more than that."

"That's good." Harry let out a deep breath as he focused on running. That was something he had been worried about. 

"That leads me to another but if misinformation. The wolfsbane potion. The potion doesn't let the human mind take control. It lets both human and wolf minds coexist peacefully during that night. It isn't commonly known that the wolf also become blind in bloodlust during the full moon. Moony are much happier now that the potion exist." He gave him a wry smile. "Sadly for you, you can't take it for a full year after your first transformation." With that he increased his pace and Harry took off right after him. 

It was a slightly winded Remus and a completely exhausted Harry that finally returned to the house. While Remus walked to the kitchen to help Sirius with the breakfast, Harry dragged himself to a chair and collapsed. He didn't look up until his nose was assaulted by the smell of a full English breakfast. 

"How did you like the run?" Sirius asked with the biggest grin Harry had ever seen. Harry responded appropriately with a tattoo finger salute. "That good huh. Good thing you won't be running tomorrow then."

"Really?" Harry asked. He winced slightly hearing the hopeful tones in his voice and knowing that Sirius would take great pleasure in destroying his hope. 

"Instead you will be dueling with me." From his back pocket he pulled out a wand. The wand looked very natural, as if it was taken straight from the tree. "Made it to Poland's version of knockturn alley to buy this without being reported to the aurors."

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" 

"Yes." Both marauders answered happily. 

"After breakfast we're going down to the basement where I have set up a judo mat to train. Then I'm going to introduce you to occlumency. It will help in your schoolwork and help the bond with your wolf. After lunch it's time for taekwondo. Then you have free play the rest of the day." As Remus went through Harry's new daily schedule he felt himself becoming paler and paler. "Do you have any plans on what you're going to work on during those hours?" 

"I was thinking about doing one of the recipes from the magical sweets book." Harry said with a small blush forming. Sirius found this highly amusing and stayed laughing. Remus on the other hand gave him an understanding nod. 

"Just make sure you analyse every step, from ingredient to technique. You might find something that both you and your wolf likes. Moony for example loves chocolate just as much as I do." Remus explained. 

"One final thing before you two head down to continuing your training." Sirius stopped them just as they were about to head downstairs. "There is one rule you don't know about on this island Harry. On this island prank spells will go flying. Either learn to avoid, shield or return fire. Like my old auror trainer said, CONSTANT VIGILANCE." Seeing Harry jump in the air as he yelled caused Sirius to begin laughing again. Harry whispered a quiet somnus spell that made Sirius fall asleep with his face in his leftover beans. 

The week and a half that followed was intense for Harry. Neither Sirius or Remus pulled any punches with his training. Every two days Sirius would wipe the floor with him in dueling and every day Remus does the same in martial arts training. During the time Harry was studying for school, the two marauders built a forest enclosure with a special silver fence built for dealing with werewolves. When it comes to studying Harry was making good progress with runes, but it was arithmancy where he excelled. He was also turning out to be a natural with the mind arts.

Earlier in the week Harry got two letters. The first one was from gringotts and it contained a letter concerning how his investments had done so far, some had done well and some had done badly, it also contained an earring with a fang from the basilisk. The other letter he received was about his trunk that was ready for picking up. That led to a trip to diagon alley with Remus to have his earring enchanted, picking up his new trunk and a visit to Slytherin’s vault where he found many books that he put in his library. The biggest surprise was several paintings he found, one big one of all the founders together that they placed in the house and several individual paintings, he placed one painting of each founder in the library. The paintings were inactive so far but they hoped they would wake up in time. When they returned home they showed Sirius Harry’s two favourite compartments, the herbology and creatures compartment. When you enter each compartment you are met with a room filled with doors. Each door goes to different environments. Those environments are endless, hence very expensive. When Harry ran to get Buckbeak into his trunk Sirius asked the simple question of how. The response he got from Remus was a shrug of his shoulders and a simple “magic”. Another stop they made was the book store where Harry picked up some more potions books and a big leather bound book that he transformed to his personal grimoire that he linked with the Potter family grimoire.

Today was Harry’s first full moon, and the night his wolf would awaken. To say that Harry was nervous was an understatement. In an attempt to help him relax Remus had pushed him harder then usual in training. Still the marauders noticed that he was agitated and snappish. After he had showered and was about to head to the potions lab the flop flared. Having been living with the marauders for over a week now his automatic response was to pull out both his wands and pointed them at the figure emerging from the fireplace.

“No need to point your wands at me my boy, I was invited.” Harry lowered his wands as he recognised the voice of Albus Dumbledore. “Shall we take this to the sitting room?” Harry nodded his head absentmindedly, his thoughts racing of reasons as to why the professor was there. He lead the professor to the sitting room where Sirius and Remus was waiting on him.

“Hello professor.” Remus greeted as the same time Sirius greeted the headmaster less respectfully. “Hi Albus.” Harry sent a quick charm that made him blow bubbles from his mouth every time he tried to speak.

“Thank you Harry, but there was no need for that.” Albus said with a serious voice, but Harry caught the amusement in his eyes.

“He deserves it.” Harry responded with a shrug. “He hit me with a eternal hair growing charm the other day.”

“Harry why don’t you go and brew and calm yourself.” Remus told Harry who automatically nodded and turned to leave. 

“Don’t leave yet Harry.” Albus stopped him. “I just need to scan your scar again to confirm something.” He pulled out his wand and swept it in front of Harry’s scar. That was something that had pleased Harry. Since is bite his scar had faded immensely and he didn’t get headaches anymore. With the scan done he left the room.

“Okay Albus what was that about?” 

“It seems that the dark magic in Harry’s scar was destroyed when he contracted lycanthropy. That is good since I haven’t found a way otherwise.”

“What type of dark magic?” Remus asked. Dumbledore became a bit conflicted on whether or not to mention what type of magic had been in the scar. Finally he decided what to say.

“The dark lord ledge something of him behind in Harry.” As soon as those words left his mouth Sirius started to panic and blow bubbles all over the room. Seeing his friend struggling Remus released the spell that sadly had been booby trapped and caused his hair to turn rainbow coloured.

“HE MADE HARRY INTO A HORCRUX!?” Sirius yelled out. Both other men flinched at the yell. 

"You know what that is?" The headmaster asked the hysterical man. 

"Of course I know. The Black family is one of two families that teach their children about them. The Black and Bones families developed two rituals. One to find out of more than one had been created and one to remove the soul shards into a different object and destroy it. Now tell me what you know about the fact that my godson was a horcrux."

So Albus told them. He told them about the strange readings he got from Harry when he dropped him off. He told them about the fact that even the head unspeakable didn't know what it was. How the reading was still there when he turned up at school and finally about what had happened during Harry's second year. When he was done, both of them had become very pale. 

"I can understand why you haven't told anybody about your discoveries. You're lucky I'm a Black." Sirius finally told him after he had fetched the firewhiskey. 

"Indeed it is. Now I should have guessed that the Bones family might have known about them." Albus said as he conjured a glass and poured himself some of the whiskey. 

"Why?" Remus asked them. He wasn't a pureblood so he had no idea why they might know more on this subject. It was Sirius that answered after a snort. 

"Their family magic comes from their name Bones." It took Remus a few seconds before he understood. 

"Necromancy. But the Bones are a light family, why would they use such a dark art?" Both Sirius and Dumbledore shared a knowing chuckle with each other before Albus answered Remus. 

"The Bones family have always been a more neutral family. More of a middle ground between light and dark. Just as necromancy. Necromancy acts like a magic of balance, the balance between life or death. Of course if you ask any Bones they will tell you that their magic is the purest magic. You tend to agree with them when a necromancer is pointing their wand at you." Sirius laughed at his friends slack jawed expression. 

"So you must contact Amelia then?" Remus finally got out. 

"Yes that is something I must do. Now I have an idea so Sirius before I leave tonight, do you think I might get to collect some memories from both you and Harry?" Albus asked. Sirius raised an eyebrow but nodded in the end. 

Later in the afternoon, just before the moon would rise. Remus, Sirius and Harry was standing in the enclosure by the fence talking with Albus that was standing outside. Even though Sirius and Dumbledore were looking calm, internally both of them were very nervous. Remus looked a bit nervous, but he was mostly glad that Sirius had paid for his wolfsbane potion. Harry meanwhile was pacing. He had become more and more agitated as the day went on, something that wasn't helped when he put on his old Dursley clothes, not wanting to destroy his new ones. 

"It's time." Albus said as he looked down on his watch which looked very complicated with its many hands, but did track the moon. 

Sirius was the first to react as he immediately changed to Padfoot. Remus was next. As soon has the moon had cleared the horizon you could hear his bones break as he quite quickly grew fire and went through his transformation. When Harry transformed he let out a cry of anguish as his bones broke and were reformed, his muscles tore and changed as he fell down on all four when fur started to sprout and his clothes tore. 

Where Harry Potter had stood, now stood a big wolf that was only just smaller than Moony. His fur was pitch black and his eyes were a brilliant green. The cry of anguish turned into a loud howl followed by the howl from Moony before attacking the older wolf. 

Albus stood there for two hours looking on with a sad look on his face before he was joined by Sirius. 

"How was he?" He asked the younger man. 

"I knew Moony told me that the first transformation was the worst, but I wasn't prepared for that." He looked into one of his pockets and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. At the same time Albus had pulled out a smoking pipe and lit his. They shared a smile. Not for the first time were they glad that magicals didn't suffer any negative effects from smoking like muggles do. "Moony had to beat him down before the cub got the message. Now he's calmed down, but he's still in a bloodthirsty rage."

"I was happily surprised that he retained his green eyes even as a werewolf." Sirius nodded in agreement with Albus. 

"Yeah, he's bloody silent too. No real growls, no barks, hell he barely makes any sounds when he's walking." He turned to Albus who had an amused expression on his face. "He managed to sneak up on me. Moony couldn't even do that when I was still getting used to my senses. Neither did Wormtail or Prongs. He's like a bloody ghost." He looked up and repeated that last phrase in his mind before smirking to himself. 

"I think it's time that I take my leave. Hopefully I will meet with Amelia tomorrow." With that the old headmaster left the island with a pop. 

When the sun had risen again hours later Sirius entered the enclosure again with two pair of clothes. He quickly found Remus sitting in lotus position. 

"Here's your clothes." He threw one of the packs at his old friend who caught it with ease before getting dressed in the oversized clothes he had picked out the day before. 

"He did good." Sirius could see the pride in his old friends eyes and hear it in his voice. "I found it weird how silent his wolf was."

"I know, he was like a ghost out here." Remus snapped his head to Sirius as fast as his body was able to. 

"It fits." Was all he said, but they both found understood what he meant. It wasn't long before they heard a moan of pain. Following the sound they soon found a naked Harry laying on the ground in a fetal position. 

"How are you Harry?" Sirius asked as he bent down and softly out his hand on his shoulder. Harry winced from the pain it caused. 

"Why does everything hurt?" Harry asked, Remus closed his eyes having heard the tears in his voice. 

"The first transformation is the worst. It will get better, but the pain will never go away."

"Let's get you dressed." Sirius told him as he helped Harry slowly getting dressed. When Gai finally stood up he had to lean on a tree to not fall over again. He met Remus's eyes who gave him a smile. 

"Welcome to the Marauders Ghost." Harry felt that there was only one response that was appropriate. 

"Fuck you Moony."

In his lavish office in Hogwarts, Dumbledore sat waiting for his guest to arrive. He had been lucky and Amelia Bones had been able to meet him first thing in the morning. He leant back to collect his thoughts when the floo flared and out walked a strawberry blonde woman. She looked quite young, but Amelia Bones was the youngest head of the DMLE in history. 

"What is it that required my attention so swiftly Albus?" She asked sternly. That was another thing that Albus looked about her, she had a tendency to be very blunt. He threw the diary of Tom Riddle on the desk in front of him. 

"I have been informed by a reliable source that you know about horcruxes." Amelia's posture stiffens dangerously and she waves her wand over the diary in a complicated pattern. When she was done she backed up. 

"Where did you get that?" She asked him sternly. 

"It was possessing a first year in the 92/93 school year. It forced her to release a basilisk from the chamber of secrets."

"Who's is it?" 

"This diary belonged to a boy who was truly brilliant and one of the brightest students in the history of this school. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle but you know him better as Lord Voldemort." He was happy to note that she only flinched slightly, but alas she still flinched. So is the consequences of the taboo spell. "The end of the last school year saw the destruction of another of his soul shards."

"I can find out if there is more of them and where the rest of them are in that case. I only need a Black to do it." She started pacing back and forth and worrying down things in her notebook. "I have a new auror, Nymphadora, that might be able to help me, otherwise I'll need to contact Andromeda."

"I know somebody that might be even better at it." Dumbledore said s he stopped her pacing. "I have collected some memories to explain. Take note that this is a trial level pensive."

Amelia was about to protest, but when she saw the expression of the headmaster she stopped. She did find it a bit curious that he mentioned that the bowl was a trial level pensive as they were impossible to fool with fake or manipulated memories. The pensive world make our obvious something was wrong. When she entered the pensive she got a look at several memories. The memory of Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and the Potters switching server keeper, the memory of Peter Pettigrew blowing up the street before turning into a rat and scamper off, the memory of Sirius being stubbed before waking up in his cell and finally the memory of what happened in the shrieking shack and the aftermath with the minister. When she thought it was done, she got down two more memories, the first showed a twelve year old Harry Potter killing a basilisk before destroying the diary. The final memory showed the boy being attacked and bitten by a werewolf before some black stuff fled from his famous scar. 

It was a pale Amelia Bones that emerged from the pensive again. 

"Sirius Black is innocent and never received a trial? Harry Potter were turned into a werewolf?" She asked frantically. 

"Yes to the first two and Harry had his first full moon as a wolf last night."

"I need to show the minister this. Hopefully I can make him see the political advantage ha can gain by rescinding the kiss on sight order. When that's done, can you help me coordinate with Black on when to perform the ritual?" Seeing Albus nod she took the memories that would free Sirius from the pensive. "We will need a healer and a representative from gringotts too."

"I'll help you Amelia. Trust me, I want this monster gone as much as you do." With that the head of the DMLE practically team to the displace before disappearing. 

It was a few weeks later on Harry's birthday where he would go through the family rituals for the Potter and Black family. A lot of things had happened in those weeks. Soon after Harry's first full moon it was announced that Sirius had never had a trial and that he was wanted for questioning. Sirius was declared a free man soon thereafter. That meant that they were often visited by the healer Andromeda Tonks, Sirius's cousin. One discussion between Harry and Ted Tonks about using muggle surgery to cut away the cursed tissue of cursed scar before magically healing it again. Harry had finally lost his lightning bolt scar. 

Harry had shown to be a natural in spell development, modifying several spells for pranking and combat use. The first was the bone fracture spell "Kasr Aleizam". He had discovered that there existed a bone breaking, bone splintering and bone exploding curse but none that made a simple fracture. The spell was a royal purple, with black tendrils, ball the size of a paintball. He liked this spell since it didn't take much magic to perform, it based its incantation in Arabic, not Latin, and finally that it was at worst considered a grey spell by modern standards. 

His most complicated spell he created was the spell "Sanguis est Vinum". As the name suggest the spell makes the target's blood turn into wine. The spell was blood crimson in colour and was agreed to be a dark arts spell. Harry had promised to only use the spell as a last measure to save either his life or the life of somebody else. It wasn't a spell that could be used very often since it was very magic taxing and the wand movements were complicated. 

The one creation he was most proud of however was when he followed the advice of Remus and found a sweet that both he and his wolf liked. In Harry's case it turned out to be blood pops. The problem with those is that they're almost exclusively bought by werewolves, vampires and students intending to either prank or dare somebody. Luckily Harry managed to resolve that problem by adding lavender before the final step of the brewing. With the lavender the mixture went from blood red to lavender, and the smell followed. The taste still tasted like blood, Harry was glad that no blood was required in the brewing process, but with an undertone of mint. 

Harry finally made it to the sorting room where he found a small pile of presents. He wasted no time opening them. He was just about to finish up when the two older men arrived. 

"Happy birthday Harry." They greeted him tiredly. Harry had set up charms in their rooms that sounded like a swarm of insects were flying around in their rooms. The charm went off at midnight and repeated the sound for thirty seconds every half an hour. "What did you get?" 

"I got some prank items from the twins, wand servicing kit from Susan, some sweets from Ron, a self inking quill from Hermione , a endless notebook from Cedric and finally a book on embarrassing spells from Ginny." He listed of his gifts and felt quite happy with them. 

"Good gifts." Remus said before presenting another gift for him. "This is from me and Sirius with the help of Albus." Harry dropped the partiet open and saw on the inside, a beautiful watch that he from having seen the headmasters watch knew not only told the time, but the passes of the moon too. He read a note that said that it had the same enchantments as his earrings. Harry embraced the two men in a hug and thanked them profusely. 

"Cub, you have a packet from gringotts here." Harry looked around and found the owl and packet. 

"It's from my account manager. Apparently it's a thank you for the basilisk carcass and a congratulations on my investments." Harry Read the note that was accompanying the packet. 

"What did you do with the carcass? And what investments?" Sirius asked him. 

"I sold the basilisk to the goblins for rendering, only keeping a small amount of blood, poison, the fang on my earing and hide for dueling robes that will be done by the end of the summer. Then I created new vaults for everybody that had been petrified and transferred 1000 galleons. So far only two people have thanked me. Ginny and Penelope Clearwater." The two men had looks off pride when they heard what he had done. 

"Well done Cub." Remus said proudly. 

"The biggest investment I have is the broadcasting mirrors that's being used in the world cup finals. The ones that work like muggle televisions that will broadcast the game." He saw how both men nodded. "The company almost went bankrupt, but I managed to save it with my investment. I own 40%, Ginny after I advised her to invest part of her m money owns 9% and the founder, Wendy Eclipse, owns 51%."

"That investment alone must make the galleons flow right now." Sirius exclaimed. As he was right. Since they had been announced to be used at the world cup, the sales had gone through the roof worldwide, making Wendy Eclipse world famous with her Eclipse mirrors. 

Finally Harry had opened the package. Inside was a small leather pouch filled with tobacco and next to it was a wooden pipe. The stem of the pipe was long and bent, it went down to below his chin. On the face of the symbol of gringotts carved into it. On each side of the bowl, a stag was carved. 

"Whoa!" He exclaimed loudly. He picked up a letter that fell out of the packet and started to read. 

"How the hell did you get a present from the goblins?" Sirius asked loudly. 

"Apparently I have been named friend of the goblins by the goblin King Ragnok. Their income have multiplied ever since I inspired them to start investing in the muggle world. Apparently they are planning to open a muggle bank in America. The pouch contain an endless supply of goblin tobacco."

"Damn, Ghost. I'm impressed." Sirius said after a moment of silence. 

It was later in the afternoon after a very early dinner prepared by the newest elf in the Black family, Dobby, who had spent the precious year working at Hogwarts. Sirius brought Harry down to the basement and a section he had prepared with a specific ritual circle. 

"I'm gonna go though it once more. You will take the potion you prepared for the Potter ritual. Then you will use the knife I will give you to drain an unconscious stag of three drops of blood that will go into the potion. Then you will add three drops of your own blood. The potion will change colour depending on what subject or subjects you are naturally aligned towards. Then you will cut open the stag while it's in the circle and dragon it's blood to the big cauldron. Then you cut out the hart and eat it raw as I start to carve runes into your body. When that is done you will drink the potion as the blood is poured on you like a shower. All this must be done in the nude." He looked at the now very pale teenager and smirked. "The Black family ritual is almost the same, just replace the stag with a raven and include eating the liver, brain and lungs."

"Are all these rituals this disgusting?" Harry asked swallowing the bile that tried to escape. 

"Hah, weirdly enough, the two that you have to go through are considered the worst ones by far. I know that both of your grandfathers researched why the rituals were so similar, but they never got an answer." Swallowing the bike that was about to escape Harry steeled himself. 

Stripping naked Harry used the knife to slice open a small wound on the stag that Remus had acquired and added three drops of blood the three potions mixture in his left hand. He then added the three drops of his own blood to the mixture. When he looked down on the potion he could see that it had gone from being transparent to being three different colours. The top third was green, the middle third was yellow and the bottom third was brown. 

He placed the potion on the ground before levitating the stag and hanging it upside down in the air above the cauldron. Harry placed the knife against its neck and sliced. Blood started pouring out as the magnificent animal's breathing stopped. Lowering the animal to the ground again, he sliced its abdomen and began digging around before he finally found the heart. Harry kept focusing on the task and ignore everything else. He sat down as Sirius approached with the knife. When Harry took his first bite, Sirius started carving on Harry's body. Taking the first bite of the raw heart almost caused Harry to throw up. It was pure determination that kept him going. He would never figure how he kept from throwing up but he managed. Swallowing the potion, Sirius topped the cauldron hovering above him. A few seconds after his shower everything turned black.

Sirius looked at his unconscious godson. Seeing him laying there peacefully he walked up to Remus. 

"How did it go?" Remus asked him when Sirius exited the house and walked up to his friends on the beach. 

"It was disgusting but he made it." He sat down next to the werewolf. "The potion turned equal amounts green, yellow and brown."

"What does that mean?" Remus asked, not knowing what the colours correlated to. 

"Green stands for potions, yellow for combat magic and brown for the mind arts."

"Mmh, a good mix." 

"It'll take about an hour before he'll wake up. I'll head down then and do the Black family ritual before putting him to bed." Remus nodded and the two friends sat in silence for the entire hour. After the hour had passed he walked down to the basement again where he found a conscious Harry sitting up and looking at him with eyes that was literally glowing. 

"Whoa!" He exclaimed when he saw him. Sirius chuckled. 

"I'm guessing you can see the magic in me now?" Harry nodded absent mindedly. 

"I can't explain it."

"Your dad said the same thing. Now look closely. I am a pink fluffy unicorn."

"What? The magic pulsed weirdly for a moment there."

"You see my magic react to the lie. Do you have any questions before we move on to the next ritual?" 

"What did the colours in my potion mean?" 

"Ah, I knew I had forgotten something." He paused dramatically earning the ire of his godson. "Green is potions, yellow is combat magic and brown for the mind arts."

"Combat magic?" Harry asked with a tiny to his head. 

"After the Grindelwald war the ICW recognised the peoples need to feel secure and how weary of somebody attacking them they were. They made the decision to rename the magical discipline known as combat magic to either defensive magic or defense against the dark arts depending on which country you live in. Any other questions?" Seeing how Harry shook his head, they performed the second ritual. 

It was the first of August and inside the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts two people we waiting. The first was said headmaster and the second was former prison escape Sirius Black. 

"Are you sure Harry will be fine with so many people perhaps finding out about his condition?" The headmaster asked. 

"Actually yes. I think since he's had support from the first moment so he doesn't feel the same shame and fear that Remus does. It did help that he's planning on leaving Britain after graduation." Sirius responded seriously. 

"I suspected that might have been the case. Hopefully he can build some friendships here before he leaves."

"He told me he expanded his friend circle last year. He told me that when Ron and Hermione was fighting all the time Ron became closer to their other roommates Dean and Seamus, Hermione became closer to her none gossiping roommates, some Ravenclaw and some Hufflepuffs and Harry became closer to Ginny, the Weasley twins and some Hufflepuffs."

"That he did." Dumbledore nodded. "How is he today after yesterday?" Sirius sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. 

"I don't honestly know. When I poked my head into his room this morning he sent a spell towards me. When I bashed it away I found that he had hidden another spell behind the first one. I have no ideas what it was supposed to do, but I haven't noticed anything different about me yet." Albus was stopped from answering by the arrival of several people by the fireplace.

First was Amelia Bones quickly followed by her niece Susan Bones. After the came a tall man with long red hair held back in a ponytail and with a gang earring in his ear. This was the cursebreaker Bill Weasley. After Bill came the arrival of the last two people Andromeda came first with all the grace of a former pureblood princess.Flying out of the floo and landing ungraciously on her face after a full flip was Nymphadora Tonks with her pink hair and heart shaped face.

“Auror Tonks!” Amelia exclaimed while Andromeda palmed her face and the other two new arrivals laughed. Despite how stern her voice sounded, Sirius and Dumbledore both heard amusement in it.

“Sorry boss it won’t happen again.” Nymphadora said happily as she jumped to her feet.

“If only.” Andromeda mumbled behind her hand.

“Sadly for you dear Nymphadora we must make one more trip through the floo.” Sirius said in amusement before yelping from the stinging hex sent his way and the yell of “Don’t call me Nymphadora” from the auror.

“You enjoy riling people up don’t you mr. Black.” Susan asked innocently.

“Me? Never.” He exclaimed affronted by the question with his hands on his chest. “And please don’t call me mr. Black or I’ll look around for my father.” He continued not noticing how his nose grew slightly.

“Your nose grew Sirius.” Andromeda told him. Sirius’s reaction was to touch his nose frantically.

“He bloody finished it.” He said to nobody. He looked around at the arrivals. “A warning before we arrive at the island is that we have an open war zone with pranks and pranking spells. Please exercise constant vigilance.”

“What spell was that?” Albus asked the man with the suddenly bigger nose.

“Harry created it. He calls it his Pinocchio spell. The targets nose grows when they lie. Last time I asked he wasn’t done with it.”

“Perhaps it’s a spell we could use.” Nymphadora pondered.

“Perhaps, but anyway off we go.” Sirius exclaimed as he headed to the fireplace.

Harry had just finished a light judo training with Remus and was in the kitchen drinking water, his judo jacket hung on a chair when he heard the arrival of their guests in the living room. He tried to sneak up and change, but he was stopped when he ran straight into Susan. 

"Oh Merlin, sorry Harry." She was stopped from saying more when she saw all of his scars from his attack. She did blush slightly from his budding well defined muscles he had built up over the summer. "What happened to you?" 

"I was attacked." She was about to protest when she saw the look in his eyes that clearly told her to leave it be. 

"Harry my boy, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully ignoring the awkward moment that had just happened. 

"I'm doing fine sir. No side effects from what I can see. Though it is amazing what I can now see." Dumbledore doesn't respond verbally but he did twinkle his eyes. In response Harry activated his mage sight causing his eyes to glow. From the corner of his eye he could see a flowing outline around Bill's earring. That told him it was enchanted with a version of his sight since he is a cursebreaker. 

"You activated your family magic?" Susan asked energetically. "What did you have to do? Mine was disgusting but at least I didn't have to sacrifice a living animal or something." It was meant as a joke but when Harry flinched and some of the adults palmed their faces she knew it backfired. Harry turned green and made his exit to the bathroom to throw up his breakfast. 

"Change into your dueling robes when you're done. Dora here wants to challenge you." Sirius called after him. 

"What did I say?" Susan asked bewildered. It was Amelia who responded after letting out a deep sigh. 

"I know that I haven't told you about other families procedures, but he's the wrong person for that comment." When her niece still looked confused she continued. "The Bones family ritual is considered by many as the third worst one." She looked around and saw everybody nod in agreement. "The only two who are worse are the Potter and Black families. It does include consummation of organs, killing an animal and having its blood poured over you." By the end of the explanation Susan has turned pale and green. 

"Anyway I have set up a room up here so me and Amelia can just lock ourselves in with the destroyed horcrux and we will find out if the bastard created more and if so where." Amelia nodded and ten minutes later the rest of them were in the basement looking at the dueling platform she Harry and Dora stood on opposite ends, their wands ready. 

Harry began on the offensive with an Expelliarmus and Stupefy sent none verbally. Knowing that Tonks would deal with it he raised a Protego shield immediately. He was glad that he did as Tonks had sent a blasting hex back. Harry responded with a quick Diffindo that Tonks sidestepped and sent a steam off fire towards him. Harry yelled out "Praesidio Aqua" and a shield of water formed in front of him. The next several minutes went back and forth without anyone really connecting with anything and Harry's smile grew more and more. 

"He's doing good." The audience turned around and saw Sirius and Amelia standing there with a parchment. Amelia handed the parchment over to Dumbledore who's eyebrows rose to his hairline by one of the horcruxes location. "I don't think I have ever seen anybody smile that much during a duel before."

"He hears the drums." Was the simple reply Remus had. Several heads turned towards the werewolf. "Yes we have contacted them."

"Kasr Aleizsam" Harry called out loudly. Tonks saw a unidentified spell rising towards her and did what the auror handbook tells you to do, she tried to dodge. Sadly for her she wasn't fast enough and the spell ended up hitting her left forearm. She let out a loud help of pain and sent a severing charm that cut the edge of Harry's right thigh. 

"The spells literal translation means bone fracture and does exactly that, causes the bone to fracture. It costs a lot less magic then a bone breaker and the spell itself is smaller and faster." Sirius explained when they were about to ask. 

"Has he created any other interesting spells?" Amelia asked with an interested look. 

"He created that water shield he used earlier. Very good against fire attacks, but not that effective against other spells. The one other spell he has created for combat we think should be classified as a dark arts spell is a spell that turns the targets blood to wine." Everybody grimaced at the thought of being hit by that type of spell. 

On the platform Harry decided to end the duel because no matter how much fun he had, he knew he was taking a lot of hits. He started hissing in parseltounge making Tonks look at him in shock. Because of that she was unable to dodge or shield against the light pink spell that flew towards her. When hit she started to breath quicker and more heavily, she let out a loud moan and her legs started to quiver. Harry hit her with a Stupify and ended the duel in his victory. 

"What was that spell?" Andromeda asked as she saw how her daughter was blushing up to her hair even after being woken. Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while Sirius and Remus were laughing.

"I found this interesting book on parsel magic supposedly written by Salazar himself. In there I found this spell. Itgivesthetargetanorgasm." He ended quickly with a blush. 

"What was that?" Bill asked.

"It gives the target an orgasm." He said with a steady voice. Everybody else started roaring with laughter. When he tried to explain how it was great as a distraction they just waved him off. Finally they stopped when Tonks asked about the parchment. 

"The list of horcrux is as follows.  
The diary of Tom Riddle, destroyed  
The Gaunt family ring, the Gaunt shack, Little Hangleton  
The cup of Helga Hufflepuff, gringotts bank, Lestrange vault  
The diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, room of requirement, Hogwarts  
Harry Potter, destroyed" 

"The goblins will not be happy." Bill mumbled. 

"Where is the room if requirement headmaster?" Sudan asked. 

"Alas my girl I do not know."

"What about the house elves? They might know." Harry suggested. 

"I had not thought of that." He turned to the elder Black and Bones. "This will finally make him mortal?" Amelia nodded her head. 

"And make him unable to create more even if he wanted to." 

Thirty minutes later all the soul shards were collected in a silver amulet that would be given to the goblins. The rest of the day was spent enjoying the summer and Sirius's repository growing nose. It seemed that he couldn’t tell the truth no matter what. 

Before they left Harry gave Bill his birthday present to Ginny. It turns out that Ginny retained the ability to speak to snakes after her possession. So Harry was giving her a copy of the parsel magic book that he had. Bill, the only person that knew besides Harry, agreed to smuggle it to her avoiding their parents, specifically their mother.


	2. The End Of Summer And Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Smallville or Superman.

"Have you got everything Harry?" Harry turned around and saw his godfather standing in the doorway of his room. Harry was spending the last days of summer at the burrow with the Weasley family after he got invited to the quidditch world cup final. 

"Everything is packed and my trunk is around my neck." He fingers the shrunken trunk that hung around his neck. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans a pair of leather boots and a large black t-shirt with a humanoid werewolf that was howling at the moon that Sirius had given him as a joke in a muggle shop. His hair had grown out enough for him to wear it in a small ponytail. The most important part of his outfit according to Harry was how baggy it was. The full moon was the previous night and he was in quite a bit of pain. Harry was glad that the transformation was better, only just, but still better. "Are you going to be fine in St:Mungo’s?" Sirius was finally going to get real treatment from his time in Azkaban. He would go through a preliminary examination in Britain before being transferred to a specialist clinic. 

"I should be, anyways I have Andi working there and Remus will visit me." Harry nodded and they slowly walked to the floo where they found Remus standing there waiting. He bid the two of them farewell and entered the fireplace.

Harry could see fireplace after fireplace fly past him. When one stopped in front of him, he attempted to take a step forward. He was unprepared when he felt himself being flung from the fireplace, he did a full flip and land hard on his back.

“Are you alright there Harry?” Harry looked up and saw the friendly face of Arthur Weasley standing above him. “I had forgotten that the Potter family magic reacts weird with the floo network.”

“I was told.” Harry groaned as he slowly got up from the floor. “Hello Mr Weasley. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Think nothing of it. You have done so much for my family it’s only right. Where is your trunk?”

“Around my neck.” Harry responded as he fingered his trunk. “Hedwig is flying over.”

“Good good, now the rest of the family is outside enjoying the sun.” Harry followed Mr Weasley through the house to the backyard where the quidditch pitch were. When he got out he saw the Weasley family gathered.

Ron, the twins and a Weasley Harry had yet to meet were flying around on brooms chasing each other. He saw Hermione sitting underneath a tree absorbed in a thick book. Closest to the house Harry saw Mrs Weasley in an argument with her daughter Ginny with Bill standing next to them. 

Harry activates his mage sight for a short moment and sucked in his breath. Harry saw the magic of the people, the enchantments of the objects and the wards around the property and it was a glorious sight filled with colour. He turned it of and saw Bill nod at you before his face broke out in a wide grin when he saw the shirt he was wearing. That alerted the other two of your presence.

“Harry my dear how are you.” Molly began before she saw your earrings. “What on earth have you done? It isn’t decent for boys to wear earrings. I’ve been trying to stop Bill wearing his and now you’ve gone and joined him.” Harry could see Ginny rolling her eyes at her mother. Harry had received quite a few letters during the summer from Ginny about her overbearing mother.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for Bill to stop wearing his earring since it has probably saved his life multiple times.” He did smile at Molly’s surprised look. If it was for the fact that the earring had saved his life or that Harry had spoken against her he didn’t know. “As for my earrings the only thing I can say is that my guardians approve.”

“He’s right mother.” Bill interjected when he saw that his mother was about to argue. “My earring is enchanted in a way that helps me actually see the wards that I’m breaking.” 

“Well that’s fine then.” Molly huffed out angrily not used to being argued against. “Don’t get me started on your guardian. An irresponsible man from a dark family. We should have gained guardianship of you. Then you wouldn’t have arrived here looking so indecent. I don’t know what your parents thought.” She added the last part in a low whisper, but sadly not low enough. Harry stilled and his eyes darkened, Arthur seeing the danger moved to stop his wife before she said something more stupid. Bill knowing when the full moon had been prepared himself knowing full well that this close after the full moon Harry would still have some wildness within him.

“Mrs Weasley, I can handle you insulting me all you want when you treat me like a small child that needs his mother to hold his hand constantly.” Harry began, his eyes were glowing and his voice were icy sharp. “What I can’t handle is you insulting my parents and godfather. My parents Lord and Lady Potter knew Lord Sirius Black better then you have ever done. Saying what you just did is highly insulting to my parents that gave their life not only for me, but all of wizarding Britain. That you would insult Lord Black when it was your house that sheltered the traitor that got my parents killed and my godfather imprisoned is maddening. I don’t need a mother and I never had a chance at being a child growing up with abusive relatives. Don’t say something like that again or I will leave and won’t visit again.”

Arthur took the break to guide his wife inside for a serious talk. He had never been so embarrassed by his wife before. At the same time Bill guided Harry away from his mother before he attacked, rightfully so but she was still his mother.

“Sorry about that.” Harry apologised.

“Don’t worry Harry. My mother has only gotten worse with her mothering.” Ginny responded with a smile.

The following two days before they left for the world cup was a bit tense. Molly had distanced herself from him and Harry could occasionally hear her muttering unsavoury things behind his back. With his werewolf senses Harry could hear every word. When it came to Ron and Hermione both had things that worried him. With Ron it came down to jealousy over his money. Even when Harry pointed out that it was the first time in his life he wore clothes that actually fit him he was still jealous. Hermione on the other hand wouldn’t stop asking questions, first about school since he spent the summer with Remus, then about his family magic. When Harry finally pointed out that you were required to be a Potter by blood for it to work she stopped.

When you master legilimency there are two possible outcomes. The first is that you can control it perfectly and can enter somebody’s mind at will. The other option which is more common for magically stronger witches and wizards is that it becomes too powerful. When you make eye contact with somebody you automatically read their surface thoughts no matter what you try to stop it. Harry is the second type of person and as he’s still learning it’s only sometimes he reads someone’s thoughts. Harry had accidentally read his friends surface thoughts in a moment when he found them particularly annoying. Ron was very jealous and was already making plans on acquire some galleons, either by borrowing or by stealing while they are in school. Hermione on the other hand was planning on getting her hands on both his personal or family grimoire. Harry actually pushed a bit further then and saw how she was first going to slowly get information out of him by questioning him and then involving the teachers. When he told Bill, Charlie, Ginny and the twins what he learnt neither of them were surprised. They had known how greedy their youngest brother was and had gotten to learn how Hermione was. 

The day they departed to the World Cup Harry was the only one who had an easy time waking up early.

"How are you so bloody awake right now?" Ginny asked as she and Arthur was leading the pack with Fred, George, Ron me Hermione was struggling behind. 

"I wake up early every day to go running. Haven't you noticed me doing that?" He asked her. 

"I thought you lost a bet or something." She grumbled. 

"You're doing better than the rest of your siblings." He pointed out as they heard Fred stumble and fall, bringing George down with him. 

"My brothers are lazy. I at least like doing physical work." 

"How are you Amos?" Harry looked up front and saw Cedric sitting on one of the branches of a tree while his father stood on the ground. 

"Good, good, all these yours?" Amos asked Arthur. 

"Only the read headed ones. The brown haired girl is Hermione Granger and the boy is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Amos smiled when he saw Harry and his eyes fixated on where his scar used to be. Cedric seemed to see what his father was doing and jumped down from the tree. 

"Hello Harry, Twins." He greeted Harry and the twins with a smile. 

"Hello Ced." Harry greeted back with a smile. The twins have a small nod and a glare. All of them knew that it wasn't because of the way Hufflepuff won their last quidditch game, but the fact that Oliver Wood became even more crazed and booked even more practices after their loss, much to the anger of the team. 

"Are we waiting for anybody else?" Arthur asked. 

"The Lovegoods are already there and my youngest is too young, only a few months so my wife is at home with him. Follow me to the portkey." Amos led them to the top of the hill where an old boot stood. “Grab on it will leave in a few seconds.”

Everybody knelt and touched the boot. Harry grabbed one of the laces. He dimly heard somebody countdown to zero in the background. Instead he was focusing on what Moony had told him about travelling with a portkey. Sadly everything flew out the window because of his family magic. When the countdown reached zero he felt a pull behind his navel and everything started spinning.

Harry thought the spinning would never stop when he suddenly slammed on the ground, face first. Groaning he rolled over in his back and saw that he was the only one one the ground. The others had stumbled but Harry was the only one on the ground.

“Damn Potter magic.” He grunted our as he got up. They parted way with Cedric and Amos and payed the muggle.

“What did you mean about the Potter magic Harry?” Hermione asked as they were looking for their plot.

“Potter magic have a tendency to interfere with floo travel and portkeys.” He thought for a moment. “It’s why I have a tendency to go flying after every floo travel.”

“Why is that?” She asked a glint in her eyes for something to research.

“Nobody’s sure. The best theory is something about our hypersensitivity to magic that affect us.” Harry responded before digging out one of his blood-pops and putting it in his mouth.

“It’s something that’s well known in the wizarding community.” Mr Weasley said. “Here we are.”

What followed was several minutes of pure comedy gold as Arthur Weasley tried erecting a tent like a muggle. In the end he sent Ron and Hermione away to fetch some water and Harry and Ginny took off to have a look around.

“I never had the opportunity to thank you for the present Harry.” Ginny said as they put some distance between themselves and her dad.

“Glad that you got some use for them.” Harry told her with a smile. He had gotten a lot closer to her this past year. “How bad has your mom been?”

“She’s been so suffocating.” Ginny groaned out. “She’s been trying to keep me home this year too. She forces me to learn how to cook, knit and take care of a household. After all, a woman’s place is the home. It doesn’t matter that I want a career, she doesn’t want me to have one so she tries to force me. And dad doesn’t say anything against her. This is the first time I have left the burrow all summer.”

“What can I do to help?” Harry asked as he put a supportive arm around her shoulders.

“You could make comments about how you like women that have careers. Mum want us to end up together.” Ginny snorted out.

“You have finally lost your crush on me?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I had a crush on the boy-who-lived, not Harry Potter. You’re way too thin and the wrong gender.” Harry felt her stiffen under his arm as if she didn’t mean to say the last part.

“That doesn’t matter to me.” He whispered in her ear.

“It doesn’t matter to most wixen. But it will matter to my parents and at least two of my brothers. Bill and Charlie are the only ones who know.” Harry gave her a supportive squeeze. He smiled as he heard her use tube collective word for witches and wizards she had started using and had taught him. 

“It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Thank you Harry. Have you heard anything from Sirius yet?” Ginny asked as that were slowed down by a gaggle of children that threw a small quaffle around.

“Yeah, he says that the clinic is great. It does specialise in unique cases. He said that he likes Metropolis so much he’s considering buying a house in the area.” Sirius has sent a letter. In the letter he also talked about a girl who was planning on studying muggle medicine in hopes to combine muggle and magical methods of healing. She was apparently quite a bit younger than him, but Harry didn't care. 

“That’s good.” She gave Harry a smile. “You’ve spent a good amount of time around Dumbledore this summer, do you know who’s the new defence professor is?”

“I don’t know, Dumbledore never mentioned it.” Harry stopped and looked at the massive quidditch pitch in the distance. He activated his mage sight and almost fell over by the dancing colours that painted the most beautiful painting. “Whoa, this looks amazing.”

“I suspect it does. Bill told me about your mage sight. I’m jealous. Don’t get me wrong I like my own family magic.” Ginny added as she saw the look he gave her. Ginny was the fifth Weasley sibling that had activated her family magic, and the youngest. Only Ron and Percy lacked the magical power.

$Do you know the reason professor Lupin got fired?$ Harry asked in parseltounge making Ginny stop. They had both decided to only use parseltounge when they don’t want anyone else to know what they say.

$I thought it was because he was a werewolf.$ She made sure to keep her voice down not wanting anybody to hear her.

$The problem wasn’t that he’s a werewolf but rather that he turned somebody.$   
Harry hissed softly. He had put some thought into it and decided to tell her about his transformation. He told her about what happened at the end of the year and his injuries. $Apparently it’s a miracle I’m alive.$ 

$Why tell me?$

$Firstly you deserve to know after everything you have confided in me. Secondly you might be my closest friend. Finally I’m going to bring Dumbledore down to the chamber of secrets to clear it out. I will have my transformations there and since you’re the only one that can access the chamber I felt it was only right to warn you.$ Ginny didn’t know how to response so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She gave him a big, strong hug.

“Does any other student know?” She asked in English this time.

“Only Susan Bones and I trust her enough.” Ginny nodded knowing about the girl. She gave him a sideways glance and smiled softly as she saw him pout a bit when his lollipop was gone.

“I never asked but what type of lollipop is it you’re constantly eating?”

“My own version of the blood pops. I bought a book with the potion recipes to wizarding candy and the blood pop was there. In order to disguise it a bit I modified the recipe and it ended up with this lavender colour.” He reached to his belt where he had attached a magical pouch and pulled out his pipe and tobacco. He lit it and smiled.

“We should probably head back to the tent.” Ginny said and they spent the walk back in mostly silence taking in the sights.

When they returned they found the tent erected, Hermione sitting with a book, Ron and Percy in the middle of a chess game and Arthur, Bill and Charlie in a discussion. Harry ignored them and instead walked straight over to the twins that were leaning over a parchment, quills in hand.

“Hello gentlemen, how are you this day?” Harry greeted them with a smile.

“You see Harry, mum destroyed all our mail order forms and products.” Fred began.

“So now we have to redo everything.” George finished. 

“Well gentlemen, I still have everything you sent me. And I have taken a good look at your business plan. I would be very interested in investing in your shop.” The twins looked up at Harry who sat there with his pipe smoking. 

"You would do that?" Fred asked. 

"I would. The investments I have done have been good and I'm bringing in a good amount of money. You deserve a chance to fulfill your dreams." The twins actually became teary eyed when they heard that. 

“Thank you Harry.” George said as he gave Harry a hug. “We thought we would need to bet on the game to get some money.”

“No need to do that.” Harry waved the twins worry away. “Out of interest, how would you bet the match ends?”

“Ireland wins, but Krum catches the snitch.” The twins said in unison with wide smiles.

“Personally I think that Krum will catch the snitch before Ireland pulls 150 points ahead.” Harry argued.

“But you see, with Ireland’s chasers are the best in the world, Bulgaria doesn’t have any good response to that.” George counter argued.

“But Bulgaria’s keeper can play some great matches. He’s uneven, but if he has a good game he’s hard to beat.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Fred admits. “But we still believe in our prediction.”

Harry felt that they couldn't have gotten a better seat then what they had in the top box. From the outside he toy couldn't really get a good perspective of how massive the stadium actually was. Everywhere he looked all Harry could see was an ocean of people. And Harry sat in the best seats. To his left he had Ginny and Bill and to his right he had Ron and Hermione. 

He turned around when he heard people arriving behind him. First to arrive was the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge, Harry worked hard to keep a friendly smile on his face no matter how much he disliked the minister, following him was an elder man with black hair stressless with grey and a big bushy beard, Harry aimed this was the minister of Bulgaria. Following then was somebody Harry didn't want to see, the Malfoy family. He quickly activated mage sight and got a good look at Draco and smiled. 'Sirius would want to know this.' He thought as he saw something that made him happy. 

"What are you doing here Weasleys? Had to sell that heap you call home did you to afford these seats?" Draco drawled. From the corner of his eyes Harry could see Ron twitching in his seat wanting to punch him. Harry stood up and walked forward. To the surprise of many he ignored Draco and walked up to Narcissa. 

"Narcissa, daughter of Black." He greeted her. She storverk slightly but kept her composure with her pureblood training. Harry assumed she knew what was coming. He lightly grabbed the hand she offered him and planted a light kiss on her knuckle. "It is good to see you. I must confess that I am disappointed that your son has rejected the gift." 

"What are you talking about Potter?" Draco said with his sneering voice. Harry saw Narcissa twitch and knew there was something going on. 

"I am talking about how you rejected the Black family magic. Even though my closest Black relative was my grandmother, I still had enough Black blood to activate it." Harry responded with a calm and confused voice. 

"Why would I want that. The Malfoy family magic is all that I need." Draco said, his voice dropping with arrogance. Harry saw how Narcissa looked down and Lucious stand straighter with pride. 

"You mean the family that, if my history isn't mistaken, was still farmers in France while the Black family was conquerors all over Europe?" Harry didn't bother to wait for a response as he continued. "I know how you beat about being heir Black, but because your rejection your family has lost that opportunity. Even if your parents sire another child, or if all other Black's die, that opportunity is lost." 

"My family is more pureblood than your. Why should I believe you?" Draco asked angrily. Harry merely smiled back at him. 

"Ask your father about his grandmother Ellinor Malfoy." Lucious paled in the background. "As for not believing me, all your mother? She probably told you but you didn't listen." With that he walked back to his seat using his enhanced heating to hear Narcissa confirming what he said and comment that she had warned them. 

"What was that about?" Ron asked when he returned, his face still red with anger. 

"I was merely giving Draco some facts. And hopefully getting him to back off." By then Ludo Bagman arrived and introduced the French team and their mascots. 

Remus had warned Harry about veelas and their magic so he used his occlumency to block out their allure. Looking around he saw how Bill wasn't affected and he held Ginny tightly, who was affected. On the other side he saw how Ron, Fudge, Draco and Lucious were all about to jump from the stands in order to impress the veelas. That lasted until the Irish were introduced with their mascots, leprechauns. 

"What did we tell you Harry? Krum would catch the snitch but Ireland would win." Fred told the boy-who-lived. The match according to Harry was great, even if it was quite short. To see the speed and how tough the professionals were, was eye opening to Harry. Everybody had always told him how great he is so he had bought in to his own hype a bit. 

"You were correct. Krum knew they wouldn't win and wanted to end the match on his terms." Harry answered Fred who walked over to his twin. In his place Bill soon came over. 

"Have you created any more spells since I last saw you Harry?" He asked. 

"I accidentally created a cutting spell. It can be hacked, but it's guaranteed to scar. I've sent a list of spells that I have created to Amelia Bones for auror use. But lately me and Sirius have worked on finishing a spell my mother was working on." Harry blew out a smoke ring from his pipe. There was a magical control training to form shapes with your tobacco smoke. 

"What type of spell?" Bill asked, suddenly sounding very interested. 

"A modified fidelius charm that's anchored to a rune that's tattooed on your body." Bill turned his head a bit thinking. 

"What purpose is that for?" 

"She created it for women to hide certain parts of their body to protect them from assault." Seeing how Bill didn't understand he clarified. "It would protect them from sexual assault. When I return to school in going to show it the headmaster and madam Pomfrey." Bill's eyebrows Rose to his hairline. 

"That would be invaluable for women all over the world." Harry nodded in acknowledgement and headed towards the couch in the back where Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat. 

An hour later Hermione was questioning Harry about his new trunk. 

"To say that it's a bedroom is to do it a disservice. My bedroom compartment includes a kitchen with dining area, a living room and a bedroom." Harry responded to one of Hermione's questions. Suddenly Arthur burst into the tent, fear showing in his eyes. 

"Get up everybody. The camp is under attack." Everybody flew up to their feet and rushed out the tent. "Fred, George, take care of Ginny. You three and Took, Harry and Hermione had to the woods. Hurry!" 

They practically flew out of the tent and entered the panicked masses. Harry had ended up last and was struggling to keep up with all the commotion. In the end he ended up stumbling on somebody that had fallen and he fell too. He did his best to avoid getting trampled, but he couldn't completely avoid it. When he finally got to his feet, he was sore, had bruises all over his body and had dislocated his left middle and ring finger. He knew that he had already lost the others so he did his best to hurry to the woods. 

By this point the sea of people had thinned quite a bit so it was easier for him to navigate his way to the woods. By that point he has veered of course and didn't know where he was. He had been running through the woods for only a minute when he stopped. Two girls were screaming closer to him. He turned left and ran up the hill. When he reached the top he saw what was happening. 

Three death eaters stood above two girls. The first, a golden haired girl that couldn't have been older than 8 years old, lay against the base of a tree with a wound bleeding from her forehead. The second looked to be older than Harry, her golden hair pointed to a relation with the first girl, she was standing against another tree, her bleeding arms trying to keep her robes together. Her robes had been torn by the death eaters. 

Harry ran down the steep hill and jumped down the steepest part in the end. Mid jump he made a large horizontal swing with his wand and sent out his personal cutting spell at the front person with his wand pointed at the older girl. The spell looked like a silver band that travelled horizontally towards the target. The mostern left part of the silver band hit the death eater's shoulder. Instead of cutting where it hit, the rest of the band started to wrap around the arm down to his wrist. When the entire spell had hit a loud crack, like the crack of a bullwhip, sounded and everywhere the silver band was touching was suddenly cut down to the bone. 

The death eater screamed in pain, dropped his wand and collapsed on the ground. Harry wasn't done though and the overpowered bombarda he sent hit the second man who was thrown to the ground with a loud crack that signaled broken ribs. 

By this point the final man had finally reacted and started flinging spells towards Harry. Harry, who at this point was hearing drums, was doing his best fighting back. He dodged the grey spell that came towards him and sent a confringo towards the tree next to the man. The tree exploded and some debris lodged in the man. The death eater just seemed to get pissed off. Harry noticed that immediately as he was beginning to struggle. It wasn't long until the more experienced man got a hit in. Harry got hit with a piercing hex in his left thigh as he dodged another curse, he was happy that the spell hadn't hit bone and instead gone straight through his thigh. He wasn't happy next when he saw the same grey cheese he had first dodged coming towards him. As a reflex he put up a protego. The Protego, while a useful shield wasn't necessarily very strong. While the fact that Harry overpowered the spell saved him, he was still cut pretty badly. The cut went below his eyes horizontally from cheek to cheek over the bridge of his nose. Drums were drumming in the back of his mind and had been doing that since the beginning. 

Harry knew he needed to do something. Just as the death eater raised his wand again he moved. 

"Kasr Aleizam!" The spell, unknown to the death eater, miraculously hit the wand hand of the target, causing him to drop his wand. Harry's body went on automatic as he started waving his wand in a complicated pattern before calling out his spell. "Sanguis Est Vinum!" The death eater stiffened, before his eyes went wide and he collapsed. 

"Crucio!" While Harry had battled, the second death eater had recovered and he was angry. Harry was screaming himself horse as it felt like thousands of flowing hour knives was piercing his body. He was thrashing around on the ground as everything started to turn black. The final thing Harry saw before he lost consciousness was the death eater's head falling off his body from a strong, yellow cutting curse and the older of the girls standing with her wand pointed at him. 

When Harry slowly started to regain his consciousness he immediately wanted to lose it again. The pain was almost unbearable. He started to focus on his surroundings, hoping to hear something that could tell him where he was. As he listened he slowly started to pick up voices. He wanted to know what they said but they were speaking French so he had no idea what they said. Harry tried to move, but pain flatted up in him and he groaned out in pain. 

"Please lay down again. You're still injured." The voice was female and held a strong French accent. Harry opened his eyes and was met with the face of a beautiful blonde, blue eyed woman. Harry could see the similarities between her and the two girls he saved and came to the conclusion that this was their mother. 

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around and saw that he was laying in a bed in a magical tent. 

"You are in our tent. My name is Appoline Delacour and it was my daughters you saved." She told him with a smile and a kind voice. 

"Are they alright?" 

"They are fine, just a few bumps and bruises." He eyes turned downcast. "You on the other hand wasn't so lucky." 

"What do you mean?" Appoline have Harry a mirror. Harry took it and turned to look at himself. Going from cheek to cheek, over the bridge of his nose, under his eyes, a scar went. It was very noticeable. 

"I'm a healer, but sadly I couldn't prevent that wound from scarring. You are also suffering from the after effects from the cruciatus curse. You should heal completely with a bit of rest." Harry let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly the door opened and a blonde blur flew towards Harry and gave him a hug, crying as she did so. Harry saw that it was the youngest girl and hugged back. The older girl stood in the doorway looking at Harry with a smile, her eyes red and puffy. Appoline looked over the scene with a smile. 

"We have incoming." One of the aurors told Amelia Bones. Today was supposed to be a happy day for her. She had worked hard on the security details for the day, sadly many aurors worked under Crouch and preferred him. He had made his own changes and his loyal aurors had listened to him rather than their own boss. It seemed like like there were a few demotions in the future. Now she was walking through the forest with a few aurors trying to see if they corps find anything. Amelia looked to her right towards where the auror indicated and saw a figure approach. 

"Identify yourself." She called out to the figure. 

"Bill Weasley, cursebreaker." The man called back and Amelia could now see the familiar sight of tveklöst oldest Weasley child. 

"Friendly, don't fire." She called to her aurors that relaxed. She turned back to Bill. "What are you doing here Bill." 

"My family seems to have lost one. Harry Potter was attending with us and he's missing." Amelia cursed softly. She could practically see Tonks getting herself worked up behind her. 

"You can join us. It's always good to have an extra wand with you." 

"Thank you." Bill thanked her and fell in line. Soon they came to a hill and Tonks walked ahead to scout. 

"Three bodies madam. I can't confirm, but they look like dead death eaters." Amelia and the rest of the group rushed ahead to the top. There they could see the bodies and hurried down. 

"Examine the bodies, but be careful." Bill started waving his wand and see if there was any wards up while the rest of them started by removing the masks. 

"I have a decapitated head here. I don't recognise him. Looks like a grunt." Kingsley called out. 

"I have another grunt here. I don't know the spells to decide the cause of death, but it looks like he was in a duel." Rafferty Hardmeat, a young rookie auror called out by the other body. 

"Fuck, this is Walden Macnair. Looks like he died from blood loss because of his mangled arm." Tonks called out from the final body. 

Amelia cursed and went up to the body, she scanning the wound before calling Bill to do the same. Next they examined the body of the man that they didn't know how he had died. They recognised those spells immediately. 

"Macnair was killed by a newly invented cutting curse that's on the list of spells to be classified. The grunt was killed by another new spell that invented by the same person that turns the targets blood to wine. It too, is on the list to be examine even when we know it will be classified as a dark spell." 

"Do we have any idea of what happened?" Rafferty asked. Before anybody could answer a voice called out from the forest. 

"My daughters were attacked and a boy saved them." Amelia turned around and saw a familiar face approach. 

"Hector Delacour, head auror of the French ministry. Must have been ten years at least." They greeted each other with a firm handshake. 

"How do you do Amelia?" Hector asked. 

"It would have been better if someone hadn't changed the auror rotations." She shook her head. "You said your daughters were attacked?"

"Yes, the boy that saved them were injured and my wife is patching him up." Amelia nodded and turned back to her aurors. 

"Process the scene, me and Bill will join Hector." She turned to Bill. "I think we have found your lost person." 

Amelia and Bill followed Hector through the many tents and where people say around with various wounds healing. Hector led them to a large tent that he entered first. They follows him through the large first room into a smaller one. There they saw Harry laying in a bed with three blondes in varying ages standing around him. The youngest hanging around Harry's neck with a death grip. 

"Amelia, Bill, please meet my wife Appoline, my oldest daughter Fleur and my youngest daughter Gabrielle." Amelia and Bill greeted the females, but Bill's and Fleur's eyes stayed with each other and they stayed together in the background.

"It's good to see you awake Harry." Amelia began. 

"I would give you a proper greeting Amelia, but I'm afraid I'm quite a lot of pain." Gabrielle hugged Harry harder and started talking in rapid French causing Harry to wince. Appoline saw that and pried her youngest daughter off and led her out the door. 

"That's fine Harry. All I need you to do is give me your account if the attack." So Harry gave her his account of the attack, what he saw, what he did and the spells he performed. In the end he was becoming tired and it was desired that they would portkey him to the burrow straight from the tent where Harry would recover until the start of the school year. Amelia also told Harry that he might need to talk to a mind healer since he did actually kill two people. Hector got a good laugh when he saw Harry's expression when he mentioned that it was impossible to hide the fact that he's a werewolf from his veela wife and daughters. 

"Did you manage to escape Ron and Hermione?" Harry looked up from the potions book he was reading to see Ginny enter his compartment. He had manage to lose Ron and Hermione as they were arguing like always. 

"Yeah, hopefully they won't find me." Since the world cup, Ron, Hermione and Molly had become unbearable. Molly tried to mother him, while muttering bad things about everybody from Sirius to Harry himself when she thought he couldn't hear. She had become even more obsessed with keeping her daughter in her sight and Harry thought Ginny would kill her several times. Ron had complained that Harry had gone on an adventure without him. Then he complained that Harry were waking him up during the nights from nightmares. Hermione kept on scolding Harry for reckless behaviour. She also kept trying to either break in to his trunk or make him give up his family secrets. 

"I never asked, but where were you bitten?" Ginny asked, honestly curious. 

"The first bite was on my left shoulder, the second on my right hip. I was also used as a scratch board so my body is littered with scars." Harry's eyes met hers and he attacked her mental shields with legilimency. Bill had asked him to help her develop her occlumency barriers and they had found some moments here and there where they could work. 

"Get out of my head." Ginny finally said after a full twenty seconds as she pushed Harry out. 

"Good work Ginny. You felt me attack much quicker this time." Ginny nodded her head and leant back in the seat and relaxed. 

"It's getting easier. By the way, what was that letter you got this morning?" Earlier that morning Harry had gotten a letter from a Hogwarts owl. 

"It was from Dumbledore. He said that since tomorrow is Saturday she will go down to the chamber and explore after lunch." Harry saw the excited look on Ginny's face and gave a small laugh. "I asked and you can join us." 

"Thank you Harry." Ginny exclaimed as she gave him a crushing hug. 

The rest of the journey was spent talking to each other. Harry agreed to teach Ginny how to duel, and they planned to use the chamber of secrets to do so. When the express reached the school, Harry found Ron and Hermione. He told them that he had entered the express before then and found an empty compartment and if they didn't find him it wasn't his fault. He also had to dodge the constant questions about his lack of lightning scar and his new scar across his face. When they reached the carriages Harry stopped and stared at the creature that was pulling them. He knew what they were, but he never expected to find thestrals to be so beautiful. He knew then and there that he needed to find some thestrals for his trunk. 

Harry and Ginny were heading to the headmasters office. Earlier in the day Harry had set his test for ancient runes and arithmancy. He felt like he aced them. 

“How did the tests go?” Ginny asked.

“I felt like I aced them.” Harry said with a smile. He saw the confusion on her face and clarified. “I felt like I did exemplary.”

“Good. Then you can help me when I need help.” She said with a innocent smile that didn’t fool Harry for one second, but he nodded anyway. They stopped by the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster’s office.

“Blood-pops.” He called out and the gargoyle moved away to reveal the staircase that lead to the office.

“Harry, Ginny, how are you this evening?” The old headmaster asked. Harry almost burst out laughing when he saw his robes. He was wearing purple and yellow robes with green and red polka dots in varying sizes covering them. He glanced to his side and saw Ginny doing her best not to laugh. Looking back, Harry saw the amused glint in Dumbledore’s eyes and knew he was wearing those types of clothes for his own amusement.

“I’m good professor.” Harry answered. He knew that the headmaster preferred the title of professor. 

“Good, very good.” Albus moved over to his shelf and put away a book he had been reading. “I have been trying to see if I can find anything on what we might face in the chamber, if there even is anything to find and what the best way to battle a basilisk is. Just in case of course.” He added the final part when he saw Ginny turn pale.

“Before we do professor I have something me and Sirius have been working on that we wanted you to take a look at.” He handed the headmaster a parchment. Albus placed it on his desk and began to read.

“A modified fidelius charm anchored to a rune tattooed onto your body to hide specific parts. Made for women that want to feel safe. My boy this is amazing.” He looked up at Harry with pride practically glowing in his eyes.

“I found the spell in my mother’s journal. It wasn’t finished so me and Sirius completed it.” Harry felt pride in his chest as the headmaster confirmed that it worked. “We planned on calling it the Lily charm. The rune we designed looks like a lily.”

“I will show it to madam Pomfrey. We should be heading off towards our own adventure.” The trio walked through the school until they reached the right bathroom where Harry opened the entrance and him and Dumbledore jumped down the slide.

“Looks like the goblins were here already.” Dumbledore said as Harry landed on the ground. Harry saw that the previously caved in section was repaired. “No wonder Ragnok looked so smug last time we met. I had no idea they were here.”

“Shouldn’t you have noticed?” Harry asked the old headmaster.

“Sadly the wards of this school is much weaker than they were when I went to school. We as a people have become complacent and even though the wards need to be maintained constantly the board refuse to increase our budget for it.” Dumbledore responded with the same happy voice he always has. Suddenly they heard a noise behind them and saw the slide they had slid down turn to stairs with an amused Ginny walking down them.

“I thought you knew you could turn the slide to stairs if you asked for them Harry.” She sounded incredibly amused. Harry narrowed his eyes in mock anger.

“Our way was more fun.” He retorted. Dumbledore nodded his head eagerly and GInny burst out laughing. “Anyway follow me.”

Harry led them to the door and opened it. The inside of the chamber looked the same as when he had last seen it, the only thing missing was the massive basilisk. Harry looked and saw that there were some small changes he missed at first glance. The damages his fight with the basilisk had caused were repaired. He guessed that the goblins had done that. Dumbledore walked up to the wall and started waving his wand before pausing. He turned around and erected the same dueling shield that Harry was used to.

“I’m going to see if I can find anything along this wall. You two can duel for a bit.” Harry turned to Ginny who gave a small nod before sending a bat-bogey hex towards him.

Harry was obviously the better duelist from all the training he had done this past summer, but Ginny did hold her own. A few minutes into the duel Harry saw the smile Ginny had and he recognised it. He decided to end the duel. He sidestepped Ginny’s spell sent a knockback jinx fast towards her and started sprinting. By the time Ginny had regained her footing harry was right in front of her. He grabbed her arm and performed a picture perfect ippon seoi nage that took Ginny down.

“Good work Ginny, but you need to be prepared to know that in a real fight anything can happen.” He helped her up.

“It sure was surprising. But that was fun.” Ginny exclaimed. 

“What did you hear?” Harry asked. Ginny looked at him in shock, but relaxed when she saw his understanding eyes.

“I heard a drumming in the back of my mind. I thought it was just excitement, but seeing your face it was probably something else.” Harry nodded and gestured her to follow him.

“Hearing drums in the back of your head while fighting is a sign that you are a war mage. War mages are a special type of mages that quite literally are born for war. We are aggressive, knowledgeable and ruthless. If you are a war mage we are required by law to contact the ICW or the lust for action and fighting might become too much and you could become a danger to your surrounding. War mages are the ones the ICW send out when there is a conflict that require their help to solve. They might require you to graduate early if your bloodlust is too strong and they think you might go on a killing spree, it has happened before. They have techniques that can help and you are not even required to fight in war, however most feel the need to.” He turned and saw the surprised look the redhead was giving him. “I am a war mage. During the winter holiday a representative of both the war mages and the ICW will come to Hogwarts and meet with me.”

“I have heard about them from Bill. When I was younger I wanted to join. When my mother found out she grounded me for three months and forced me to do all the lady like things she wanted me to do. Apparently no respectable lady is a war mage.” Harry was glad that Ginny wasn’t angry or upset, but glad. He suspected it was a large part due to the fact that it went against her mother, and the fact that that it bought her some much needed freedom.

“Professor.” Harry called out when they approached the headmaster who turned around when called. “Ginny hears the drums.” Was all he said and understanding showed on the headmaster’s face.

“We will investigate further later on. Now I have found a hidden door.” He hit the wall with his wand and a door opened. He walked into the path beyond the door. “Follow me towards the unknown.” 

The path led to three different doors. Behind the first door was a potions lab, filled with all types of ingredients. Ginny had to physically drag Harry away from the lab to investigate the other rooms. The second room was a large library. It was half the size of Hogwarts’ normal library. Harry and Ginny had to promise to take care not to open any books they suspect might be cursed. They would work on allowing Albus access to the library without their help. Harry agreed to teach the headmaster the correct phrases if he could take a pair of kid thestrals for his trunk. The headmaster agreed. The final room held a bedroom and office. Dumbledore practically flew over to the desk and started reading Salazar’s notes. Three hours later the trio left the chamber. Ginny was again warned not to enter the chamber during the full moon and Harry taught Albus the correct phrases. Overall it was a productive day.

One week later Harry entered the headmaster’s office again. This time however, he was joined by Susan Bones. The week had gone fast and Harry enjoyed the lessons. He suspected that Snape had received a warning since he was much better during his lessons. The rest of the classes were enjoyable too. Ron had blown up at Harry when he found out that he had quit divination. Harry told him that he had already told Ron that, but he had apparently thought it was a joke. When Hermione heard that Harry had gotten a perfect score on his entrance exams for ancient runes and arithmancy, she had huffed away, jealousy radiating from her.

Another thing that happened was that Ginny was confirmed as a war mage. Apparently Molly had erupted and almost cursed her daughter. She would have succeeded if Dumbledore wasnät there, as usual Arthur did nothing to stop his wife. In the end Molly grounded Ginny until she graduated. Molly however didn’t know that Ginny had already anticipated that and had sent in a request to have her guardianship transferred to Bill. That isn’t something unheard off in the wizarding world and with Milly’s sifling behaviour and Arthur’s acceptance of it, the request was most likely going to be accepted. Bill already knew and would accept if the request went through.

The Lily charm was confirmed to have worked and under the supervision of madam Pomfrey, healer Tonks and professor Babbling, Ginny was the first it was used on. They wouldn’t make an announcement, but they planned on spreading the charm to healers all over the world with the acknowledgement of all three creators of it. Already several girls in the school had it applied. Harry knew because he could see the charm was working with his mage sight, but he couldn’t see what was hidden. Some girls had the tattoo somewhere hidden by their clothes and some had it visible. Harry knew that Ginny had a large purple lily on her right shoulder blade. She had told him as she thanked him.

“We are waiting for one more person to join us.” The headmaster told them. At that moment there was a flash of green and out of the fireplace walked Bill Weasley.

“Hello everybody.”

“Hi BIll.”

“Welcome William. Now Harry, Susan, are you prepared to what you might need to do?” Dumbledore asked them.

“Yes sir.” Susan said out loud while Harry nodded his head.

“Good, if you would all be kind enough to follow me.” He started leading them through the school using every shortcut he knew. Bill and Susan looked surprised by some of them, but Harry had already known about almost all of them and used them before. When they reached an empty corridor on the seventh floor Dumbledore stopped. “This is the place the goblins told me about. All I need to do is walked up and down this corridor three times and think about the room that I want. I think I will choose to think about a room to hide something in.”

“Wicked.” Harry said as he saw a door materialize after Dumbledore completed his third pass.

“Wicked indeed.” Dumbledore laughed. He opened the door and stopped. “Oh my, we might need more time than I thought.”

“Merlin.” Bill exclaimed as he saw the sheer size of the room. The room would make the great hall look miniscule and it was filled with stuff. “We would need to be very lucky to find what we need here.”

“Found it.” Susan called out. The three men’s head snapped to the side where they found Susan standing a few piles away, looking smug, staring at a bust with a diadem on it’s head.

“This is Rowena’s diadem.” Dumbledore exclaimed. He quickly pulled out a metal box and levitated the diadem into it. He then quickly led the group to another room on the same level. This room was cleared and looked to be made for rituals. “We shall use this room. Now Bill, do you have the necklace?”

“Tungsten and zircone. It will be able to hold the soul shards.” He pulled out a necklace and handed it to Harry.

Susan and Harry started preparing the ritual by drawing a pentagram with with chalk. At all five points of the pentagram they drew a circle. In the center they placed the necklace. Then they inscripted runes in a circle around the pentagram They placed the diadem in the top circle carefully as to not touch it. When done they started chanting. The chanting used a mix of several languages and was five minutes long. Three minutes into the chanting they could feel the power rising. Suddenly the circles were full with the missing horcruxes. A ring, a locket, a goblet and a snake. The snake thrashed around but couldn’t escape the circle. A screech was heard, but still Harry and Susan continued chanting, sweat practically pouring from them. Bill and Dumbledore looked on in fascination as shades started flow from the horcruxes, into the center and the necklace. They could feel the evil magic in the air and they wanted to throw up from the feeling. When the chanting stopped the teenagers collapsed onto the ground, still conscious, but exhausted. Bill ran his wand over the necklace.

“The necklace holds the remaining soul shards. I’ll bring it to gringotts so they can confirm before destroying it.” The teenagers simply nodded, lacking the energy to do anything else.

“Thank you for coming Bill.” As Bill left, Dumbledore looked at the two students with pride. “I want to thank you two for what you did here today. Now as a reward I will allow you to explore the room of hidden things as long as you promise not to touch any cursed objects without me present.”

Susan gave a smile and nod as she promised to follow the rules. Harry also agreed, but he followed it up with a middle finger. Albus laughed as he told the teens to take themselves to the hospital wing before walking away.


End file.
